Detras De La Mascara
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Milo y Camus se conocen en una fiesta de mascaras en Francia, Camus se enamora de Milo sin saber como es en realidad, Milo esta en Grecia ahora, Camus ira en su busqueda y se encontrara con mil dificultades para estar al lado de su amado ¿como acabara?
1. Baile

**Detrás de Las Mascara**

Era de noche, en un salón de baile, todos elegantemente vestidos, la música era balseada, la gente, hombres y mujeres ocultando sus rostros en mascaras bailaban animados.

En una mesa a un rincón, se encontraban dos chicos solitarios, ambos con mascaras algo diferentes a las de los demás, uno de cabellos morados y largos y agarrados en una cola por supuesto, tenia un traje azul, de esos que singularmente se usan en esos tipos de bailes, el otro de cabellos agua-marina y largos también, pero estaban sueltos y tenia un traje azul, ambos veían como la gente se paraba y bailaba con las parejas que escogían

-Camus, estoy cansado de estar aquí ¿bailamos?- le dijo el chico de cabellos morados que ya se empezaba a aburrir en la fiesta

-Baila tu si quieres Mu, aquí yo estoy muy bien- Le contesto algo frió el de cabellos agua-marina

-Pero Camus….- Decía Mu mientras veía a Camus, termino por cansarse y levanto –Haz lo que quieras Camus, si por alguna razón te logras aburrir estaré bailando con aquel rubio- Dijo señalando a un rubio sentado al lado de un peli-azul, quienes platicaban animosamente

-Como quieras- Contesto fríamente Camus

Y dicho y echo, Mu fue a donde estaba ese rubio y lo invito a bailar, no tarde mucho en contestar que si el rubio y en pocos segundos Mu y el rubio bailaban en la pista de baile como los demás.

Mientras que Camus, sumiso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuanta que el chico de cabellos azules que estaba con el rubio que hace pocos minutos Mu había sacado a bailar se sentó a su lado

-Hola- Le dijo el chico sonriente, tenia una mascara muy peculiar, solo cubría sus ojos, parecía mas bien un antifaz brilloso, ya que tenia escarcha dorada, su traje no iba tan deacuerdo con el baile, parecía fuera de lugar el chico, peor no se veía tan mal, el traje blanco que llevaba lo hacia verse realmente hermoso aunque fuera de lugar

-Hola- Le contesto Camus al igual que siempre, frió

-Veo que tu amigo invito a bailar a mi primo, cosa que nos dejaron solos jejeje- Sonrió abiertamente el chico, Camus lo miro de reojo, no le había parecido gracioso el comentario, pero prefirió no decir nada –Dime algo ¿eres de aquí?- Le pregunto el chico

-Si- contesto Camus sin ninguna expresión

- Ahhhhhh fíjate que yo no soy de aquí, yo soy de Grecia- Le dijo con un sonrisa

-Que bien- Dijo Camus fríamente

-Oye amigo eres muy serio ¿verdad?- Dijo el chico ya cansándose de sus contestaciones frías

-MMMM- Solo hizo así Camus

-Oye ¿y no bailas?- Le pregunto el chico

-Si, pero ahora no me gusta- le contesto Camus

- A mi se me hace que no sabes por eso no te paras a bailar- Le dijo con una sonrisa el chico, tal pareciendo que lo incitaba a que bailara con el

-Jajaja cree lo que quieras, yo se mas de estos bailes que tu- Le contesto Camus al presuntuoso

- Aja si ¿si tanto sabes bailar porque no invitas a alguien?- Le pregunto el chico

-Por que ya no hay chicas que invitar- Le contesto

-Bueno quizás yo no sea una chica pero puedo bailar contigo- Le contesto el chico con una sonrisa

-Jajaja ¿pretendes que te invite a bailar? Estas loco- le contesto Camus

-Pues yo no veo el problema, mi primo esta bailando con tu amigo ¿hay algo raro? –Le dijo el chico algo molesto por la contestación de Camus

- No, no hay nada raro, solo que no me gusta bailar mucho- Le dijo Camus

- Si como no, lo que pasa es que no sabes bailar, es eso- Le contesto el chico

Camus se levanta molesto y toma el brazo del peli-azul obligándolo a que se levante

-Haré que te tragues tus palabras chico listo- Le dijo Camus sonriéndole perversamente, mientras lo lleva a la pista de baile y lo toma de la cintura, empezando así su baile

- Ahhhhhh vaya me retracto de lo dicho, si eres bueno bailando- Le dice el peli-azul con una sonrisa mientras bailaba con el llevando ya un buen rato en la pista con el

-Lo se, por cierto, hay algo que no me habías dicho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunto Camus ya mas amigable

- Milo, me llamo Milo- Le contesto el peli-azul – ¿Y el tuyo cual es?-

-Camus, me llamo Camus- le contesto Camus con una sonrisa, no sabia porque, pero ya empezaba a sentir algo especial por el, era algo difícil de explicar, pero era algo muy bello y puro, algo excitante y la ves tranquilo, era demasiado bello para poder creerlo

En eso una voz llama al chico peli-azul, era el rubio con el que estaba hace unos momentos, le había echo señas de que ya se ivan, Milo asiente y mira a Camus

-Perdóname Camus, ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte- Le sonrió y para de bailar, suelta a Camus y se da la media vuelta

Pero Camus reacciono rápidamente y le toma del brazo

-Espera Milo- Lo voltea haciendo que quede de frente suyo - ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

-Claro que si Camus- Le respondió Milo con una sonrisa

-Milo- llamo el rubio desde lejos

-Perdona Camus, me tengo que ir- Volvió a darse la media vuelta pero volvió a ser detenido por Camus, quien esta vez no hablo, si no que deposito un suave beso en sus labios, Milo le mira con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras acaba de terminar su beso

-Espero verte muy pronto Milo- Le dijo Camus al terminar el beso, soltándolo y alejándose de el, perdiéndose en la multitud

Mientras que Milo, tacaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y veía como Camus desaparecía –Claro que nos volveremos a ver Camus… aunque no sepa como eres, yo sabré encontrarte- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa y se da la media vuelta, esta vez sin que nadie moleste su paso, para irse con el rubio que antes le había llamado

**Continuara…………………….**


	2. Encuentro

**Detrás de la Mascara**

Después de aquel baile, Camus se dedico di y noche a saber el paradero de aquel chico que conoció en el baile, pasaron así dos semanas, Camus sin descansar a preguntado por todos lados, a investigado por un tal "Milo" e incluso a mandado a la policía a buscarlo, peor nada, ni siquiera lo había visto bien, y sin la mascara peor, menos lo iba a encontrar, no sabia como era, ni siquiera sabia si el nombre que le había dado era real, sentía que iba a morir, el no encontrarlo le resultaba desesperante de por si, y el necesitarlo lo hacia mas desesperante todavía, otro día paso, y nada, rendido fue a su casa y al llegar Mu estaba dentro, ah claro si Mu su mejor amigo tenia una copia de las llaves, bueno cuestión que no lo importo y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón.

Mu al verlo nuevamente derrotado, tomo una copa de vino y se sentó a su lado, le ofrece la copa de vino pero Camus la rechaza

-Oh vamos Camus, por favor, admítelo ya, ese chico es difícil encontrarse aquí en Francia, es mas, quien sabe, alo mejor no es de aquí- Dijo Mu intentando hacer que Camus olvide la idea de buscar a Milo mas, como ah intentando todo el tiempo

-No, no me rendiré, los buscare por toda Francia así y me muera en el intento de encontrarlo- Dijo Camus decidido

-Pero Camus, Francia es sumamente grande, nunca lo vas a encontrar- Dice Mu intentándolo hacer reaccionar

-No me importa, Milo me es más importante que el cansancio de mis pies, mañana me dispondré a salir de la ciudad a ver si le encuentro- Dice Camus

-Hay Camus eres bien menso en serio- Dice Mu

En eso, Camus sin querer recuerda algo que Milo le dijo pero que no le había puesto mucha atención en ese momento pues andaba de amargado en ese entonces _–Tu amigo saco a bailar a mi primo lo que nos deja solos jejejeje- _ es cierto, Mu había bailado con el primo de Milo, eso quiere decir que en donde este su primo, Milo debe de estar ahí o mínimo el primo le debe dar algo bueno para encontrarlo, entusiasmado Camus agarra a Mu por la camisa

-Mu amigo mió, ¿sabes algo del rubio con el que bailaste esa noche?- Dice Camus con ojitos de estrellas

-Ah si, como ya no encuentras a tu amor imposible te fijas en el mió, pos fíjate que no mal amigo es mió y solo mió- Dice Mu algo enojado

-No, no, no malinterpretes, lo que pasa es que Milo me dijo que su primo era precisamente ese rubio con el que bailaste, si sabes algo de el dímelo por favor, el me puede decir en donde esta Milo- Le dice Camus a Mu con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir

-Oh esta bien, toma- saca un papelito

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Camus al ver el papelito

-Es la dirección del chico rubio, me la dio cuando estábamos bailando, pero no me eh atrevido a ir a visitarlo por timidez- Dice Mu sonrojándose

- ¡Bien! Gracias amigo mió, si quieres mañana vamos tu y yo a verlo- Dice Camus entusiasmado

-No me parece mala idea- Dice Mu con una sonrisa

Y dicho y hecho, al día siguiente camus pasó por Mu en su elegante auto para ir a ver a aquel rubio; una vez llegado el rubio al ver a Mu sonríe abiertamente y no disimulo alegría alguna al saltar en un efusivo abrazo hacia Mu

-Mu, que alegría, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí- dijo el rubio

Mu se sonroja fuertemente y Camus solo lo veía con una sonrisa

-N-no ¿como crees Shaka? Nunca olvidare lo bien que la pasamos ese día- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Hay pero que descortés, pasen- dijo shaka amablemente haciéndose a un lado

Mu y Camus pasan a la residencia, todo era un perfecto lugar, claro para aquellos que venían de la india, puesto que todo parecía provenir de haya, todo estaba bien ordenado, al parecer el chico era muy exigente con la limpieza y el orden

El rubio hace señas de que se sienten y ellos hacen caso, se sientan en un sillón grande y el rubio los sigue sentándose en uno pequeño

-¿A que se debe la visita tan inesperada?- Pregunto el rubio al fin

-Bueno, además de venirte a ver Shaka, lo que pasa es que en el baile, mi amigo bailo con tu primo llamado Milo, y pues, hace dos semanas que lo a estado buscando y no sabemos por donde encontrarlo, dime ¿acaso tu nos puedes dar alguna pista de donde estará el?- Explica Mu

-Mmmmm Ya entiendo, si, efectivamente Milo es mi primo, pues vino aquí por que lo invite al baile a venir conmigo, pero ya se fue, el vive en Grecia- Aclaro Shaka sonriéndoles amablemente

-Oh dioses, menos lo voy a encontrar, no conozco Grecia- Dice Camus rindiéndose

-No cantes victoria chico, dentro de 3 días yo me iré a Grecia, ahora el me invito a mi, si quieren pueden acompañarme- Les propuso el rubio con una enorme sonrisa

- Si, me parece bien- Contesto Mu con una sonrisa también -¿Que dices Camus?-

Camus se quedo pensativo por un momento, ¿en realidad estaba preparado para volver a Milo, es decir, es cierto lo ah buscado día y noche sin descanso, pero ahora le dio nervios, vería a Milo, eso le hacia sentirse algo nervioso

Miro hacia abajo, y contesto

–Me parece bien-

-Genial, los veo entonces aquí el sábado, para ir al aeropuerto- Dijo Shaka

-Un momento Shaka- Interrumpió Mu - ¿Acaso no te molesta viajar con desconocidos? –Pregunto Mu

- ¿Qué desconocidos?- Shaka sonrió, demostrando que no le molestaba en lo absoluto

Mu sonrió de la misma forma y ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Camus noto que querían estar solos y sin hacer ruido salio de la casa.

Una vez afuera, Camus camino hacia la heladería mas cercana, si, cuando estaba mas nervioso, nada podía calmarlo mas que un buen Helado de limón o napolitano, si, sus dos sabores preferidos, pero el helado no ocupaba del todo su mente, si no Milo, ese chico ¿Qué le había echo, lo dejo tan hechizado, tan traumado, todo lo que veía era el, claro, con la mascara, la maldita mascara que no le dejo ver su rostro, lo bueno es que ivan con su primo, el si debía saber como era Milo sin la mascara, que por cierto ¿Cómo seria Milo? ¿Guapo? ¿Feo? ¿Usaría lentes? ¿O quizás no? ¿Qué tal si estaba deforme? ¿Y si tenía los dientes manchados? Los ojos ¿de que color serán? ¿Y si tiene la nariz chata? Ah diablos, estaba desesperado, quería saber como era ese angelito que le robo el corazón, quería abrazarlo, tocarlo, hacerlo suyo, no cabía duda que necesitaba verlo, y no sabia por que.

Con la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos, Camus llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la heladería, como siempre, termino por pedir el de limón, además de ser su sabor favorito por agrió y dulce ala vez, le era refrescante en esta época que hacia tanta calor, se sentó en una de las mesas y miro la calle, como siempre, estaba llena de basura, es que la gente no respetaba en medio ambiente, su Mu estuviera aquí fuera el primer tema de discusión que comenzaría en esto, pero no, Mu se quedo solo con Shaka….. Y hablando de Mu, el pillo se quedo solo con el rubio, ¿Qué estarán haciendo, solos, en una casa y para colmo enamorados

-Creo que no tardare en tener cuñado- Sonrió Camus ante su propio comentario, si, precisamente hablaba de esos dos, le parecía tierna la situación de Mu, al menos tenia en sus manos a aquella persona en la que se fijo pero ¿el? Su amor esta en Grecia y el ira e tres días, que desesperación tan grande, que nervios tan grandes, ni siquiera su helado de limón favorito le podía quitar los nervios que sentía, dioses era algo sumamente poderoso, ni el mismo podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando

-Mira hermano, es Camus- Dijo un hombre de cabellera azul y mirada penetrante

-Ah si… Hola Camus- Dijo otro hombre, muy parecido al otro, al parecer eran gemelos

-Oh Hola Kanon, Hola Saga- Dice Camus apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia de ambos

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veíamos pasar- Dijo Kanon sentándose junto a el en la mesa

- Pues eh estado bien ocupado con el trabajo, apenas y hace dos semanas me tome mi tiempo para asistir a la fiesta de mascaras de mis padrinos- Explico Camus retomando su actividad con el helado

- ¿Tus padrinos los ricos esos?- Pregunto Saga quien también se había sentado en la mesa

-Si, efectivamente esos- Asintió Camus

-Pues que lata, a nosotros también nos invitaron pero no asistimos porque nos choca estar con gente tan refinada, además, Saga y yo teníamos cosas mas importante que hacer ¿verdad hermano?- Dijo Kanon, mirando a Saga con cierta picardía y tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa

Saga se sonroja levemente, y sonríe nervioso

- n-n' jejejeje si jejeje- Dice Saga nervioso

Camus alza una ceja y sonríe de lado, el ya sabia la relación que tenían Kanon y Saga, y no precisamente de hermanos, no, era algo mas fuerte que hermanos, y aunque eso iba en contra de sus principios morales y sociales a ellos les importa un comino, ellos están y estarás junto hasta la eternidad aunque eso traiga consecuencias graves con su familia

Camus mira con cierta nostalgia su vaso de helado, que ya estaba casi acabado, como le gustaría sacrificar así de grande sus cosas por alguien, y esta dispuesto a hacer eso por Milo, si tan solo el estuviera aquí

-oye Camus ¿y Mu? No lo hemos visto- Pregunto Kanon

-Oh pues el pillo esta con un chico solo en su casa- contesto Camus son picardía

Kanon y Saga empiezan a reírse y Camus, por unos minutos de retrasado le siguió a sus risas, pasaron unas cuantas horas, la platica con los gemelos era prácticamente entretenida, Camus la pasaba muy bien a su lado, eran unos de sus mas grandes amigos, con ellos podría pasar hasta un día entero platicando

-Bueno Camus nos retiramos- Dice Saga levantándose seguido por su hermano

-Si bueno, yo también me voy, Mu no se donde este y tengo que empacar por que me iré a Grecia- Dice Camus también levantándose

-Bueno Camus nos veremos entonces, cuídate y me saludas a Mu- Le dijo Kanon acercándose a Camus y abrazándolo amistosamente

-Así es Camus, te nos cuidas y ve con cuidado a Grecia- Le dijo Saga dándole un amistoso y fuerte apretón de manos

-Lo haré chicos, vayan sin problemas y también se me cuidan, adiós- dijo Camus viendo como los gemelos salían de la heladería

En eso, dentro de su pantalón algo comienza a vibrar (N/A: XD no, no piensen mal) era su celular, había recibido un mensaje, de Mu, estaba en su casa, necesitaba verlo, Camus salio en búsqueda de su auto y arranco una vez que llego a el directo a ver a Mu.

En pocos minutos, Camus llego al departamento de Mu, toco la puerta dos veces, no tarde mucho en abrir Mu, al entrar ve como Mu tenia su traje un poco arrugado y la corbata mas amarrado, los botones muy fuera de su lugar y algunos mal abrochados, su pantalón con el cierra abajo y lleno de chapetones en el cuello

-Bien, si que hubo mucha acción mientras no estaba- Dijo Camus mientras veía a Mu impresionado

- Emmm…. De eso no te quería hablar- Dijo cambiando de tema –Shaka me dijo que si querías podría hacer que fuéramos mañana mismo a Grecia ¿Qué dices?- Dijo Mu con una sonrisa

El corazón de Camus se detiene por unos segundos

-S-si- Contesto entrecortadamente Camus

-Genial, entonces empaca por que yo ya lo hice, llamare a Shaka para decirle- Dijo Mu sacando su celular

-Momento, momento, ¿ya tienes su numero de celular?- pregunto Camus algo divertido

- o/O emmm si- contesto Mu

-Hay Mu eres un pillo- contesto sonriente Camus mientras agarraba a Mu dándole un jalón y trayéndolo hacia el, frotando con sus nudillos su cabeza

-Jajajaja Camus ya, suéltame jajajaja-

Y así paso la noche………

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto ya de una vez, Camus, Mu y Shaka estaban preparados para irse

Como pudo adivinar Camus, Mu se sentaría con Shaka en el avión, que por cierto se veían bien melositos, y Camus quedaba de sobra, se sentía bicho raro ahí, el solo ver como Mu y Shaka se abrazaban, se susurraban cosas al oído, se tomaban de ves en cuando la mano……….. Y ciertas partes que ya no pudo distinguir.

Suspiraba cada vez que los veía hacer eso, en realidad le parecía increíblemente romántico, se veían muy tiernos, sonreía, como quería, como deseaba tener una pareja, en realidad, como quería que Milo fuera su pareja, ya deseaba verlo, el corazón se le aceleraba y no podía estar tranquilo, separaba constantemente al baño, pedía esto pedía aquello, no se mantenía tranquilo, incluso llego a castrar a Mu y eso que no lo molestaba a el.

Al fin, después de tantas horas de viaje, habían llegado a Grecia, ahora si que Camus parecía aguja, no ¿Qué aguja, parecía pingüino, estaba tieso, sudoroso, ni las palabras le podían salir de la boca, Mu tubo que empujarlo para sacarlo del aeropuerto ya que no se movía para nada

-Bien ¿quieren ir a comer primero o ya quieren ir a ver a Milo?-dijo Shaka, lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Camus con una sonrisa cínica

-O.o Creo que mejor vamos a comer, don hielos esta congelado hasta la medula- Dijo Mu

-Bien, iremos a mi restaurante favorito- Dijo Shaka haciendo una seña con la mano para detener un taxi

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa y luego pidieron, claro con ayuda de Shaka, ya que no sabían ni que era lo que decía el menú

-Voy al baño- Dijo de repente Camus ya un poco más tranquilo

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Le pregunto Mu

-No, ya me siento mejor- Se paro y camino hacia el baño

Después de unos cuantos minutos, con un poco de trabajo encontró el baño de hombres, venia tan distraído en como le iba a hablar a Milo cuando lo viera que no se dio cuenta de que un atractivo chico de cabellos azules entro al mismo tiempo que el.

Entraron al mismo tiempo al baño y salieron al mismo tiempo a lavarse las manos, Camus seguía tan distraído como había entrado

- ¿Me pasas el jabón por favor?- Le pregunto el chico

Camus seguía en las nubes

-Hey chico ¿me pasas el jabón por favor?- Volvió a insistir el chico

Y Camus todavía en las nubes

- Tierra llamando al chico, ¿me puedes pasar el jabón por favor?- Volvió a insistir el chico

¿Y que creen? Camus seguía en las nubes. El chico ya molesto, agarro un poco de agua y le tiro chorros a Camus, este enseguida reacciono y miro feo al chico

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Camus limpiándose el agua de la cara

-Tengo horas de preguntarte si me pasas el jabón por favor- Le dijo el chico calmadamente

-Si, si, si ten órale- Le da el jabón bruscamente

- mmmmm…. Gracias- contesto algo sarcástico

El chico termina de lavarse las manos e iba a salir del baño cuando entro un castaño de cabellos cortos y le llamo

-Ahhhhhh Milo, creí que habías quedado trabado en el retrete amor mió- Dijo el castaño acercándose al chico y abrazándolo por la cintura

-Aioria, suéltame y no me digas amor- contesto el peli-azul

Camus enseguida reacciono al oír el nombre del chico

-¿Milo?- Dijo Camus

El peli-azul volteo al oír su nombre y lo miro confundido

**Continuara………….**


	3. Problemas

**Detrás de la mascara**

-Milo soy yo- Dijo Camus acercándose a el

-¿Tu quien?- Pregunto Milo confundido

-Yo soy…- Camus no pudo terminar por que en el momento que iba decir quien era, el castaño que antes le había dicho amor a Milo, lo abrazo por detrás a Milo y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Milo

-¿Lo conoces amor?- Pregunto el castaño

Camus callo, sintió que su mundo se caía al ver al castaño bien apegado a Milo

-Huuy- Milo se suelta del castaño y sale del baño enojado

El castaño mira como Milo sale del baño y luego mira a Camus y luego sale del baño tras Milo

Mientras Camus, muy desilusionado sale del baño y se reencuentra en la mesa con Shaka y Mu

Ambos vieron la cara de desilusión de Camus y se miraron uno al otro haber quien se animaba a preguntar primero

-Camus, amigo ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Mu tomando la mano de Camus para reconfortarlo

-Acabo de ver a Milo- contesto Camus muy apagado

Shaka y Mu se miraron nuevamente sorprendidos y Mu miro a Camus después

-¿Y que paso Camus?- Preguntó Mu

-Milo…….. El….. Tiene novio- Contesto entrecortadamente Camus

Shaka levanta un ceja confundido, esa no se la sabia, ¿Milo novio? Esto se tenia que arreglar rápidamente, era cierto, Milo tenia una gran facilidad de conquistar corazones de la gente por donde iba, ya que resultaba ser un hombre atractivo, realmente atractivo, pero por lo mismo Milo no se ah querido encadenar a alguien así como de tener novio, le parecía muy rara la noticia, Shaka posa su mano sobre la de Mu que estaba sobre la de Camus y lo llamo con su suave y dulce voz

-Camus, ¿como era el novio de Milo? ¿De alguna forma supiste su nombre?- Le preguntó Shaka

-Creo que le dijo Aioria- Le contesto Camus mirando a los ojos a Shaka

-¡¡¡¡ ¿Aioria!- La mirada de Shaka cambia a una enojada y se levanta bruscamente del asiento -¿Por donde se fueron Camus?- Pregunto Shaka algo enojado

Camus iba a contestar cuando en eso, se oyeron las voces de Milo y Aioria peleando

-Ya te dije que me sueltes, no soy nada tuyo, ya lárgate y déjame en paz- Decía Milo intentando quitarse a un meloso Aioria que estaba prendado de su cintura

-pero Milo mi amor, como puedo dejarte en paz si eres increíblemente hermoso- Decía Aioria mientras besaba en cuello de Milo sin autorización

Milo, harto se voltea bruscamente y le incesta un tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Aioria, este al sentir el impacto se hace hacia tras por donde venia un mesero bien cargado de comida para entregar, estrellándose con el y cayendo con todo y mesero y comida

Aprovechando la situación, Milo echo a correr pasando por la mesa de Shaka y los otros sin percatarse de quienes eran. En eso Aioria se levanta y sin importarle lo que le hizo al hombre, sale corriendo tras Milo, quien iba a pasarse la calle, cuando es alcanzado por Aioria y de nueva cuenta atrapado por sus brazos

-Mi amorcito ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le dijo Aioria cínicamente a Milo mientras lo atrapaba en un abrazo nuevamente

-Aioria carajos suéltame y déjame en paz- Le decía Milo intentando safarse de su abrazo

Shaka vio toda la escena y camino hacia ellos con paso decidido, mientras Camus y Mu veían con atención la escena desde la mesa

Shaka al fin llega a donde Milo y Aioria estaban y este toca con su dedo el hombro de Aioria, este al voltear para ver quien era, recibe otro fuerte puñetazo por parte del rubio, Aioria suelta a Milo y mira con odio a Shaka

-¿Qué te pasa animal? ¿Por qué me pegas?- Le decía Aioria furioso, sobandoce el golpe de Shaka

-Deja a mi primo bestia, si no dejas de molestarlo te daré otra y esta vez te romperé tres de tus muchos sucios dientes- Le contesto Shaka calmadamente pero furioso

Aioria sonríe cínicamente y se levanta

-Chacarron Shaka, Milo es mió, tiene que ser mió, el tiene algo que lo hace ya mió- Dijo Aioria

-Si, yo no se si en su frente dice "Apartado para el tarado mas grande del mundo"- Respondió Shaka

Mu y Camus se miran uno al otro confundidos

-Pagaras por esto rubio oxigenado, nos veremos en otra ocasión…… hasta luego biscochito- Respondió Aioria y se levanta diciendo esto ultimo para Milo y sale corriendo

Después de haberse ido, Milo se acerca a Shaka y lo abraza

-Shaka, primo que bueno que viniste- Dijo Milo sonriente

-Milo, mi querido primo- Dijo Shaka correspondiendo el abrazo de Milo –Milo ven hay algo que tienes que aclarar- Dijo Shaka tomando la mano de Milo y lo lleva hasta la mesa –Chicos, les presento a Milo mi primo- Dijo Shaka presentándolo a Mu y Camus

Milo tímidamente los saluda con la mano como si se tratara de un niño chiquito, Mu sonríe al ver a Milo y Camus le contesta el saludo con una leve sonrisa y luego voltea la cara triste

-Milo, ellos son Mu y Camus, recordaras en baile en Francia hace dos semanas, pues Mu es con quien yo baile y Camus es con quien tu bailaste- Le informa Shaka a Milo

Milo se le queda viendo a Camus y abre los ojos como platos

-O.O ¿Camus? ¿Eres tu?- Milo se acerca a Camus y se sienta a su lado mirándolo con asombro

Camus con la cara volteada y sonrojado le contesta

-Emmm Si, soy yo- Dijo Camus

-Que milagro Camus, que bueno volver a verte, no me eh olvidado de ti- Le dijo Milo entusiasmado

Mu y Shaka se miran sonrientes, sentían gran felicidad al ver a ambos juntos y no sabían porque

-emmm si a mí también me da gusto verte- Dijo Camus aun con la cara volteada, como escondiéndose de el

Milo siente que Camus le evade y entristece su rostro, dejo de insistirle y se dirige a Shaka

-Primo ¿Por qué tan pronto tu visita? Creí que vendrías el sábado- Pregunto Milo

-emmm si, iba, pero decidí venir mejor antes, para compartir mas tiempo con mi primo favorito- Dice Shaka guiñándole el ojo

-Ahhhhhh jejejeje…….. Bueno, me voy, tengo que ir a mi casa a recoger varias cosas- Dijo Milo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

Shaka mira como Milo se iba del lugar atentamente, voltea a ver a Camus y le habla

-Oye Camus, ¿Por qué lo dejas ir?-

Camus alza su mirada y observa detenidamente a Shaka para luego contestarle:

-Por que…. El ya tiene quien le siga su camino- Dice algo apagado

Mu y Shaka se vieron mutuamente y luego regresaron a mirarle fijamente

-Camus, si te refieres a Aioria, déjame decirte que ese es un idiota que siempre a querido con mi primo, desde que tengo memoria, siempre a estado tras Milo, y el lo ah rechazado hasta como no tienes idea, si eso te retiene para ir tras el entonces sábelo, el no tiene nada que ver con Milo- Dice Shaka mirándole fijamente

Camus mira hacia la salida, sentía cierta alegría al saber que Milo no tenia nada que ver con ese idiota castaño llamado Aioria, quería levantarse para ir en su búsqueda, detenerlo, abrazarle y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado desde aquel día, pero había algo que lo amarraba a esa silla, era el miedo, el temor a que Milo, lo rechazara

Mu noto el miedo de Camus, y poso su mano amistosamente sobre la de Camus, este al sentir el contacto de Mu alzo la mirada para mirarlo y ver como el peli morado ebozaba una bella sonrisa reconfortable.

Camus sonríe de igual forma y decidido, se levanta de su asiento, mira con la misma sonrisa a Shaka y a Mu, no necesito decirles a donde iba, ellos ya sabían que el iba por aquel ángel que se le había escapado dos veces, corrió a toda velocidad fuera del lugar para ir en su búsqueda, Shaka y Mu se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, ellos esperaban que Camus encontrara a Milo muy pronto y que algo entre los dos suceda.

Mientras tanto, el peli azul, Milo, caminaba por una de las anchas calles de Grecia, distraído, le pareció hermoso volverse a encontrar con Camus, a quien no ah podido olvidar desde aquella noche; aquel beso de despedida que Camus le había dado, le parecía tan dulce, nunca olvido ese beso, le había fascinado, el sentir aquellos labios tan finos sobre los suyos, atrapándolos en un beso, jamás se hubiera imaginado, que detrás de ese antifaz dorado que tenia, se escondía una cara de una ángel recién caído del cielo, tan hermoso, pasivo, bello……… era increíblemente hermoso Camus, le había encantado verlo.

Se detiene en seco y toca sus labios, todavía le había quedado aquella hermosa sensación de ese beso celestial que le había robado el corazón, sonríe en solo recordar a Camus, no sabia porque, pero sentía algo hermoso, era difícil de describir, quería regresar a buscarlo y decirle lo que sentía, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tenia cosas que hacer, la verdad, la espalda que Camus le había dado le parecido dolorosa, sentía que alo mejor Camus no quería hablar con el así que decidió mejor no regresar

Siguió su camino, paso la calle y llego a un pequeño callejón, al cual se metió, pues era el camino mas corto para llegar a su departamento, iba distraído, hasta que sintió un jalón en su brazo desde unos botes y cajas llenas de basuras, el cual lo atrajo a ellas llenándose de basura por completo.

Milo se levanta molesto y mira hacia donde había sido jalado, dándose cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que Aioria quien estaba escondido y quien lo había jalado; el castaños sonrió con malicia al ver a Milo y se levanta encarándolo

-Mi amor… - Dice Aioria jalando a Milo hacia el y abrazándolo por la cintura

Milo empuja a Aioria, pero este lo tenía bien agarrado, no teniendo éxito en su escape; Aioria no espero momento alguno y arroja a Milo al suelo, colocándose sobre el y besa sus labios atrevidamente mientras que Milo intentaba en vano, quitárselo de encima

Aioria no espero mucho para desabotonar con brusquedad y velocidad la camisa de Milo, comenzando a besarle el pecho; Milo tuvo las intenciones de golpear a Aioria en la cara, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Aioria tomo sus muñecas y las clavo en el suelo, atrapándolas, arruinando así, el plan de Milo

-A-aioria…. ¿Que intentas hacerme?- Pregunto Milo con miedo

Aioria no respondió, las intenciones eran más que obvias, alzo la mirada para ver la expresión de miedo de Milo, sonrió de lado y metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Milo. Este al sentir la mano dentro de Aioria dentro de su pantalón, grita intentando pedir ayuda, pero Aioria calla su boca con la suya.

Milo no soportaba mas el miedo, y las lagrimas en sus ojos no tardaron en salir; Aioria nota esto, y separa por un momento sus labios de los de Milo y lo mira a los ojos

-No llores amor mió, vas a ver que a terminar te habrá gustado y me pedirás mas- al terminar le vuelve a besar y con maestría, desabotona sus pantalones

Milo intentaba quitárselo de encima, moviéndose de un lado para otro, pero sus movimientos eran en vano, ya que cuerpo de Aioria era más pesado que el suyo

Mientras tanto…………

Camus caminaba apresuradamente por las calles en busca de Milo, no se fijaba en nada ni en nadie, atropellaba a quien se metía en su camino, no le importaba quien fuera, ni siquiera si de una anciana de tratase, para el lo mas importante era volver a ver a Milo

En eso llega a una esquina, se tuvo que detener pues el semáforo marcaba verde, impaciente esperaba que diera el rojo, mas no lo daba, se desespero y decidió meterse a un callejón, por el cual salio a una calle, medio solitaria, solo habían máximo tres personas rondando por ellas, y ni siquiera atentas estaban, las tres conversaban entre si de quien sabe que

Camus alzo una ceja, ¿Cómo eran chismosas las gentes de Grecia? Por dios, miro a ambos lados y en eso oyó un ruido extraño, volteo a ver la reacción de las tres personas, pero no, nada, las tres de tanto hablar ni cuenta se dieron de esos ruidos, ni hablar, tenia que ir haber que era, corrió hacia el fondo, buscando el callejón de donde provenían esos extraños ruidos

Busco y busco hasta al fin dar con el callejón, al principio no reconoció quienes eran, pero al ver bien un mechón de cabello azulado, supuso quien era y sin pensarlo dos veces dio una fuerte patada en la espalda de Aioria, haciéndolo caer a un lado de Milo

- ¿QUIEN FUE EL ANIMAL QUE ME PATEO?- Dice Aioria parándose y viendo a Camus -¿Y ahora tu que quieres?-

Camus no se molesto en contestar, ya que lo su única comunicación fue un tremendo puñetazo que le encesto en la cara, dejándolo casi inconsciente en el suelo

Milo miro toda escena y no pudo evitar dar un fuerte suspiro de alivio al ver a Aioria casi inconsciente en el suelo, se levanta y se acomoda toda la ropa; avergonzado, Milo se da la media vuelta una vez terminado de acomodarse la ropa y camina a paso veloz para irse a su departamento

Camus le siguió y le tomo del brazo, lo voltea haciendo que lo mire a los ojos y le sonríe

-¿Por qué me huyes?-

Le pregunta Camus; Milo solo alza una ceja y le contesta:

-Yo no te huyo, es solo………. Que…. Bueno……… tengo prisa-

-¿Tanto así para no aceptar a ir a que conversemos un rato tú y yo?-

Milo se queda pensativo y luego se voltea y le sonríe

-Bien, entonces acompáñame a mi departamento, ahí hablaremos-

-Bien-

Milo sonríe y comienza a caminar de nueva cuenta hacia su departamento, Camus sonríe verlo alejarse, reacciona rápidamente y camina a toda velocidad, llegando a su lado y tomándole la mano caminando juntos así hacia el horizonte donde el sol se metía

**Continuara………………………**


	4. La primera cita

**Detrás de la Mascara**

Mientras caminaban bajo el cielo rojizo de la tarde, ambos iban callados, mirándose alternadamente por breves segundos para luego voltear a mirar hacia otro lado, sinceramente no sabían por que rayos iban tomados de la mano pero que importa, mientras el otro no diga nada todo esta bien, al fin y al cabo, la sensación era agradable.

La caminata se hacia mas larga, Camus se comenzaba a incomodar, el silencio de Milo se le hacia torturante y ni si quiera sabia lo que pensaba, no sabia ni siquiera que es de su vida, como se llama completamente, nada, hasta ahora que lo piensa bien, ¿Cómo se pudo venir a enamorar así de el, irónico, el que nunca creía en el destino y mira nada mas lo que consigo trajo aquella palabra que para el no significaba nada, hizo una leve mueca, ya estaba cansado del silencio, ¿y si el rompía el hielo, no mejor no, el jamás había roto un silencio y sinceramente no sabia como hacerlo, ¿y si decía una tontería? ¿Qué pensaría el otro?... Tal vez debería dejar de ser tan lógico y dejarse llevar por el momento, pero, ¿Qué demonios iba a decir?... Esta bien lo intentara, pero, o que carajos, si se ríe pues que bien, total, le encantaba verle sonreír

- Este…. Milo – Dijo un cabizbajo Camus que graciosamente se le estaban tornando las mejillas de color rojizo

- ¿Si? – Volteo a verle un sonriente Milo

La presión comenzó a subirle a Camus, sentía como tremendamente un calor insoportable le dominaba en el cuerpo, ya se podía imaginar la situación tan bochornosa en la que estaba, todo rojo y vulnerable ante la mirada de Milo, gracioso ¿no?

- Este…. ¿Hola? – Ahora si que se la había jalado, ¿Hola, ¿Qué palabra era esa? Bueno, era un saludo formal que se usa en cualquier país, pero, ahora si que se la llevo, de todas las que había echo, esta fue la mas bochornosa

Milo parpadeo varios segundos perplejo, luego volvió a sonreírle de la misma forma y sin quedarle mas de otra, contestarle el extraño saludo que hasta ahorita se viene dando

- Hola – Le dijo tiernamente, mientras veía como Camus se empezaba a en coger de hombros sin querer hacerlo, es que hay que entenderlo, pobre chico, se siente avergonzado

- ¿Quieres comer un helado? – Le pregunto Milo a Camus intentando cambiar de tema

El Francés alzo la mirada para lavarse con las alegres turquesas de Milo, y su sonrojo aumento de tono, volviendo a bajar la cabeza le asintió; Milo, como niño chiquito, al ver la respuesta afirmativa de Camus, le toma del brazo jalándolo mientras corría velozmente

Entre jadeos, sudor y sed, llegaron al parque, donde un hombre, con su carrito vendía helados, Milo corrió hacia el carrito soltando a Camus y olvidándose por leves momentos de el

Camus por su parte, tomo la primera banca y se sentó en ella, mientras miraba a Milo que tal pareciera que fuera un niño comprando helados, que tierno se veía, aparte de ternura, le encantaba su belleza ¿Quién diría que en Grecia habían Ángeles rondando la tierra?

Dio un suspiro, el atardecer le parecía hermoso, se sentía mas tranquilo, relajado y…. ¡un momento! ¿Y Milo? Desapareció de su vista, ya no estaba comprando Helados

- ¡¡¡¡¡CAMUUUUUUUUUS! – Grito Milo apareciendo de la nada enfrente de Camus con una sonrisa de niño travieso

Camus dio un brinco por el susto y le miro a Milo con los ojos bien abiertos, y espantado

- ¡Milo! ¡Por Favor no me asustes así! – Exclamo sobre exaltado Camus

- Perdóname Camus, no sabia que estabas distraído – Dice un sonriente Milo, mientras le extendía un helado en cono a Camus – No sabia cual era tu sabor favorito así que te traje Napolitano – Explico Milo, mientras tomaba su lugar junto a Camus en la banca y se comía su propio helado

Camus tomo el helado y le miro a Milo

- Me gusta el Napolitano, gracias – Le dijo, sonriéndole a Milo tiernamente mientras comenzaba a comer el helado

Ambos dedicaron a comerse el helado sin hablar nada de nada, mientras miraban a la gente pasar y de vez en cuando, Camus oía ciertos comentarios de Milo sobre la vida en Grecia y su gente, tema que poco a poco fue cambiando hasta llegar al tema en el cual Camus paro bien la oreja, la fiesta en de disfraces en Francia

- Y si, mi primo me llevo a esas aburridas fiestas que hace mi padrino haya en Francia, sinceramente odio ese tipo de fiestas, me gustan mas las discos, al menos el ambiente esta mas alegre, sin contar que tengo que saludar con el típico Bonjour que ni el acento Francés tengo y solo paso la vil vergüenza -

Camus sonrió ante lo dicho por Milo, la forma en como había dicho su típico saludo en su tierra natal le pareció gracioso y sin querer ya estaba riendo

- No, no tienes el acento mona mié, pero no te haría mal que le practicaras de vez en cuando – Dijo Camus entre risitas

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres Francés – Exclamo Milo sarcástico

- Lo seré pero déjame decirte que tu lenguaje a mí tampoco se me hace fácil -

- Pues practícalo… ja ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo con eso? -

- Respuesta desesperada mona mié – Contesto Camus tranquilamente – Apuesto que no entenderías el Francés, apuesto que lo único que sabes decir el Francés es Bonjour -

- ¿Quieres retarme? Bien, dime algo y yo te diré que significa – Dijo Milo retadoramente

- Jet' aime – Dijo Camus de repente

- A ver…. no me están mandando lejos ¿verdad? -

Camus sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- ¿Galletas? -

Volvió a negar el Francés y así se fueron toda la tarde hasta llegar la noche, después de tantos fallidos intentos por adivinar que era Jet' aime, Milo decidió por rendirse y preguntar que significaba

- Significa "Te quiero" –Dijo Camus mirándole directamente a los ojos a Milo

- ¿Eso significaba? ¡Bah! Lo hubiera adivinado, es que tenia la mente nublada – Dijo Milo desviando su mirada hacia otro lado

- Aja y yo soy la reina de España – Dijo Camus riendo y con un tono completamente sarcástico

- ¿Lo eres? – Pregunto Milo con el mismo tono, no dejándose intimidar por el sarcasmo del francés –Si tú eres la reina de España yo soy Blanca Nieves -

- ¿A poco? ¿Y tus enanitos mamuasel? – Contesto Camus

Milo rió, ya no podía aguantar la gracia que le causaba oír los sarcasmos del Francés, tan serio que se ve y haciendo sarcasmos, ¿Quién lo diría?

Camus también sonrió la ver a Milo reírse de su actitud; Milo reía a todo lo que podía sin poder poner atención a nada más que las ganas de reírse que tenia en su interior

Paso un buen momento y Camus solo miraba a Milo seguir riéndose, alzo una ceja, se notaba que Milo era muy risueño, de todo se reía, noto que Milo no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor y aprovecho para acercarse sutilmente cada vez mas a el, hasta quedar muy junto a el, Milo seguía riéndose, sin notar las intensiones del Francés.

Camus tomo lentamente la cintura de Milo y lo fue acercando cada vez más, Milo al fin dejo de reírse y miro a Camus con los ojos abiertos de par en par, logrando posar sus manos en el pecho de francés, para poder mantener distancia

- No dejes de reír, me gusta verte reír – Le dijo Camus sonriéndole tiernamente, dejando a Milo perplejo con sus palabras

Camus siguió acercando a Milo a el hasta poder pegar sus labios con los de el atrapándolos en un beso, Milo cerro los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar por aquel beso que Camus le daba, dejando que los únicos testigos de aquel hermoso acontecimiento fueran aquellas luciérnagas que comenzaban a rodearles, formando así un cuadro perfecto entre ellos dos.

Mientras tanto, unas calles más atrás, Shaka y Mu venían caminando

- Que hermosa es la Luna ¿verdad Mu? – Pregunto Shaka, admirando la hermosa esfera brillante que gobernaba el cielo

Mu quedo callado, alzando la mirada y observando la Luna también, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y sonríe de lado, volviendo a bajar la mirada y cerrando los ojos

- Así es, es hermosa, pero no tanto como tu – apresuro levemente su paso hasta quedar enfrente de Shaka y sonreírle perversamente

Shaka le miro atónito, parpadeando varias veces y deteniendo paso, Mu no tardo en detener también el suyo y tomar la muñeca de Shaka, lo jalo hasta acercarlo a el y abrazarle por la cintura

- Mu ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Shaka con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirándole a los ojos

- ¿Tu que crees? – Sin esperar respuesta, Mu se le fue acercando poco a poco hasta dejarle un tierno beso en los labios al rubio

Cada uno disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, abrazándose cada vez mas fuerte, queriéndose acercar mas de lo que ya estaban, profundizaban mas su beso haciendo que el único testigo de aquella hermosa escena fuera la Luna.

_Ring……Ring…… Ring_

El sonido de un molesto celular, interrumpe su beso, ambos se separan rápidamente y se miran fijamente

Unos cuantos minutos paso y Mu molesto se la media vuelta y se aleja un poco de Shaka, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando así, su celular que aun sonaba insistente, sin fijarse en el numero contesto molesto

- ¿Qué quiere? Estoy muy ocupado -

En eso una voz autoritaria y ronca le hablo de un forma que cambio la cara de molesto de Mu a una preocupada

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a su a tu padre? Mal agradecido –_

- Lo….lo siento padre, no creí que fueras tu -

_- ¿Cómo creíste que no seria yo? Después de haberte ido de Francia sin mi permiso, debía localizarte, quiero que regreses inmediatamente a Francia, y con Camus, sus padres tambien lo saben y quieren aquí a su hijo, mas les vale a los dos venir ya -_

- Pero padre…..-

_- Nada de peros, los quiero mañana aquí, o yo mismo los iré a buscar y no va a ser bueno-_

Mu suspiro

- Esta bien padre -

_-Mañana, no lo olvides –_

Después de eso, colgó y Mu hizo lo mismo, miro triste el suelo y contuvo las ganas de llorar

Shaka le miro y se acerco a el, abrazándole por la espalda y sonriéndole tiernamente

- ¿Qué sucede uvita? -

Mu suspiro y miro a Shaka

- Amor, llamo mi padre, se dio cuenta que no estaba en Francia y quiere que regrese -

Shaka le miro y luego le sonrió

- Ese no es problema amor, regresamos y ya -

- No amor, no es eso lo que me tiene así, es Camus, también quieren que regrese con el, y el motivo principal de aquí, era que Camus se reencontrara con Milo -

Shaka entendió la tristeza de Mu y le abrazo mas fuerte

- Entiendo amor, ¿Qué podremos hacer? -

- ¿No podemos traer a Milo? -

- No, trabaja aquí y además sus abuelos no le permiten salir del país a menos de que no haya una fiesta de suma importancia fuera del país que lo hayan invitado o que sea viaje de negocios -

Mu bajo la mirada nuevamente

- hay amor no se que hacer – Dijo Mu rendido y dándose la vuelta para abrazar a Shaka y posar su cara en el hombro de este

Shaka acaricio su cabello, intentando buscar una solución rápida a esta situación

Mientras tanto, en un enorme edificio, llegaban Milo y Camus sonrientes y tomados de la mano

- Jajajaja que gracioso eres Camus – Dijo Milo entre risitas, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la entrada del edificio

- ¿Tu crees Milo? -

- Si, jamás se me ocurriría entre mis muchas travesuras, tirarle un gato enfurecido a la cara de tu agria abuela jajajajajja -

Camus sonrió y siguió a Milo hasta la entrada del edificio

- Bueno, creo que esto es la despedida Camus – Dijo Milo en un tono melancólico

- Animo, ya se donde vives y vendré a molestarte mañana jijiji – Dijo Camus alegre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Milo

- Bueno, mi departamento es el numero 1032 en el piso 10 -

- ¿Tan alto? Lo bueno es que hay elevador -

- Jajaja no, no lo hay -

- ¿Qué? -

Milo posa su mano en su boca intentando calmar la risa pero no pudo y mira a Camus sonriente

- Era broma jijiji -

- Malvado, me asustaste – Dijo suspirando y sonriéndole a Milo

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y volvieron a besarse esta vez con mas confianza que antes

Poco después se separaron lentamente y Milo le sonrió

- Hasta mañana Francés -

- Hasta mañana intento de Francés, ten vendré a buscar a las 7 -

Milo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del edificio, volteando antes de entrar y guiarle un ojo para después entrar por completo y desparecer de la vista de Camus

-¡Si! – Exclamo Camus feliz y dio un salto muy alto desde arriba de las escaleras hasta abajo – Por primera vez, soy completamente feliz – Dijo mirando al cielo, parecía un completo enamorado y eso era, un completo enamorado.

Quine se imaginaria que el amor llegaría así para el, no podía esperar para mañana, comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel, donde el, Mu y Shaka de hospedaban, pero al pasar por un callejón un mano lo jala y lo mete ese oscuro concurrido lugar

Camus alzo la mirada para ver quien había sido y se da cuenta que era Aioria, con una banda de amigos detrás de el

- Ahora pagaras Fracesucho por lo que me hiciste en el callejón, que te quede claro que Milo es mió y no tuyo, así que aléjate de el -

- ¿Ah si? ¿tu y cuantos mas? -

Unas risitas de los demás que estaban detrás de Aioria comenzaban a oírse

- No retes a lo que sabes que muy bien podrá ganarte – Dijo Aioria sonriente y pegando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda…..

**Continuara**


	5. Futuro Pasado

**_Antes que nada, agradezco a todas esas bellezas que me mandaron un comentario, gracias en serio, son unos amores, todos fueron bien recibidos y gracias por haber dado un minuto de su tiempo para leer este monstruo, gracias en serio, ahora si, con el capitulo jejeje………._**

**Detrás de la mascara**

En un gran edificio, dentro de una habitación, se encontraban Shaka y Mu, este ultimo sentado en el borde de la única cama que había, con su celular en mano y Shaka estaba dándose un baño

- No responde amor, estoy preocupado – Dijo Mu tristemente mientras dejaba a un lado el celular y se acercaba a la puerta del baño

- Quizás lo tiene apagado uvita – Contesto Shaka dentro del baño

- Pues que mala onda de su parte, yo estoy muy preocupado por el - Dice cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda en la puerta del baño

- No te enojes amor, sus razones debe tener –

En eso, Shaka habré de improvisto la puerta haciendo que Mu se vaya para atrás dentro del baño, cayendo boca arriba a los pies de Shaka, quien estaba desnudo, solo una toalla le cubría la parte baja de la cintura pero de nada le sirvió ya que Mu tenia la cara bajo esa toalla y le podía ver hasta el alma

Mu se sonroja tan fuerte, parecía tomate al igual que Shaka quien tardo mucho en reaccionar pero lo hizo, haciendo como si fuera una señorita a la que le vieron los calzones

- Hay perdón, perdón – Dice Mu levantándose y haciéndose para atrás

- ¡¡¡¡Pervertido!!!! – Grito Shaka en el fondo del baño agarrándose su parte íntima, temiendo a que Mu le fuera hacer algo

- Shhhh, Shaka te van a oír los de la otra habitación – Dijo Mu intentando calmar al rubio

- ¡¡¡No me importa!!! ¡¡¡Que me oigan así no me harás nada!!! -

- ¡¿Qué no que?! Un momento, yo no te iba a hacer nada, eres un mal pensado – Dijo Mu sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud de Shaka

- ¡¡¡Mentiroso!!! – Grito Shaka

Mu redondeo los ojos y cerro la puerta del baño, claro, antes saliendo de el y sentándose nuevamente en el borde de la cama

Pocos segundos después sale Shaka y mira a Mu algo molesto, se acerca a el y lo tumba a la cama subiéndose sobre el como felino

- Era un juego uvita no te enojes – Dice mientras le daba besos en la mejilla, en la frente y cerca de los labios

Mu no dijo nada, solo lo empujo tirándolo a un lado y sentándose nuevamente en el borde de la cama

Shaka con el ceño fruncido se levanta y lo zarandea

- ¿¡Me rechazas!? -

Mu le reviro la cara y nuevamente le quito las manos de Shaka que había agarrado su camisa

- Muy bien – Dijo Shaka gateando sobre la cama hasta llegar al otro borde y sentarse al igual que Mu pero con los brazos cruzados

Mu sonríe y voltea verle levemente y vio que Shaka se había enojado en serio, entonces sorpresivamente se acerca a Shaka tumbándolo a la cama ahora el y abrazándolo

- ¿Verdad que no siente bonito que jueguen contigo? – Dijo Mu dándole un beso en la frente

Shaka sonríe y también lo abraza

En eso, un sonido en la puerta rompe el momento y Mu fatigado se levanta abrirla…..Y ¡Oh Sorpresa!, era Camus, con un montón de moretones en la cara, adornado por un grueso hilillo de sangre que escurría de su boca hasta su barbilla, sus ropas rasgadas completamente, los brazos llenos de aruñones y moretones y con la cabellera súper alborotada

- ¿¡¡¡CAMUS!!!? ¿Qué te paso? – Grito Mu horrorizado al ver el estado de su amigo

Camus ni respondió, callo al suelo estrepitosamente, completamente débil y Mu se acerca a el, recogiéndolo con ayuda de Shaka y llevándolo a la cama, Mu rápidamente llama a recepción mientras que Shaka limpiaba la sangre que manchaba la cara de Camus con un trapito

- Rápido, recepción, traigan un botín de emergencia por favor – Decía Mu mientras veía a Camus completamente preocupado

- Dios ¿Quién le habrá echo esto? – Pregunto Shaka para si mismo mientras limpiaba las heridas de Camus

Mu colgó el teléfono de la habitación y se acerco a donde Shaka mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabello de la cara llena de moretones de Camus

- Malditos, buscare a quienes te hayan echo esto Camus – Decía Mu entre dientes y furioso

- Tranquilo uvita, no solucionaras nada – Decía Shaka levantándose y metiéndose al baño; unos cuantos minutos después, salio ya con su pijama puesta – Voy a dormir en la habitación de Camus, ya para no moverlo mas, quédate con el si quieres amor, voy a la recepción a ver si encuentro algo mas efectivo para curarlo – Dicho esto, se acerca a la puerta y sale de la habitación

Shaka bajo por el ascensor hasta llegar a la recepción, donde se encontró con la peor pesadilla del mundo, Aioria, quien estaba parado con una medio sonrisa, solo y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

Shaka solo paso a su lado, dándole una mirada de completo odio, para después darle tremendo reviron de cara que a cualquier le tentaría golpear al que lo hizo, pero Aioria se controlo y siguió al rubio hasta la mesa de la recepción

Este noto que Aioria le seguía y se volteo furioso a mirarle

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto tranquilamente el rubio mas sus palabras demostraban gran desprecio

- Yo, de ti, nada – Contesto aun sonriendo cínicamente Aioria

- Entonces deja de seguirme – Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino

Aioria hizo caso omiso y siguió al rubio nuevamente, este volvió a darse la vuelta y volvió a preguntar pero en un tono mas rudo

- ¿Qué quieres animal? -

Aioria no contesto y siguió caminando hasta quedar muy junto a Shaka, a quien sin previo aviso, tomo por la cintura y lo acerco más a su cuerpo

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – Dijo Shaka colocando sus manos en el pecho de Aioria intentando alejarlo de un empujón, pero el castaño era más fuerte y no se movía ni un centímetro

- No creas que se me ah olvidado nuestro pasado, Angelito – Le dijo, plantándole un beso en los labios sin aviso alguno

Shaka quedo sorprendido ante su reacción, pero no se dejo intimidar y siguió empujándole, sin éxito alguno, su fuerza era tan omisa, que Aioria se dio el privilegio de inclinarlo levemente tal y como lo hacen en cualquier película romántica.

Un poco mas atrás, las puertas del ascensor se abren nuevamente, dando paso a Mu quien quedo sorprendido al notar la escena que se reflejaba en sus muy abiertos ojos incrédulos, ante lo que veía

Sintió que la sangre le hervía y furioso se acerco a ambos y de un fuerte jalón, alejo al castaño de Shaka, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo

- ¡¡¡Mu!!! – Grito Shaka sorprendido al ver a Mu ahí

- ¡QUE HACES BESANDO A SHAKA BASTARDO! – Grito furioso señalando a Aioria

Aioria enseguida soltó a Shaka, haciendo que este, chistosamente cayera el suelo

- Retirada estratégica – Dice Aioria, corriendo a gran velocidad, fuera del hotel

Mu, furioso y se acerca a Shaka, quien apenas y se estaba levantando, sobandoce la cabeza, donde se había golpeado.

- ¿Y bien? -

- ¡La culpa es de el no la mía! – Exclamo Shaka desesperado

- Aja…. bueno como tú digas – Dijo Mu aun con un tono un poco tajante y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su habitación

- Espera uvita, no es lo que parece, tienes que creerme -

- Si como no -

- Al menos escúchame – Dice Shaka, tomando el brazo de Mu

Mu sin tener de otra acepto escucharlo. Ambos mientras esperaban el botiquín de emergencias fueron a la cafetería del hotel y ambos se sentaron a tomar precisamente un café

- Supongo que tienes mucho que decirme – Dijo Mu apoyando sus codos en la mesa

- No mucho, solo lo necesario, quiero que sepas la verdad, no quiero que entre tú y yo haya secretos, en una relación los secretos no deben existir por que…….. -

- Solo dímelo – Dice Mu hartándose de la situación

- Bueno – Shaka bajo la mirada apenado – Sucede que Aioria es mi ex, tuvimos varios problemas cuando estuvimos juntos y cuando nos dejamos, me acosaba mucho y todo, un día, mi primo, Milo, fue a visitarme a Francia y este le conoció, pensó que me darían celos al verlo perseguir a mi primo, pero como vio que no dio resultado, opto por hacer los acosos mas violentos y fogosos con mi primo hasta tal punto de hartarme y pelearme con el, mas Milo se fue de Francia unos meses después y Aioria le siguió a Grecia, y pensé que me había olvidado y que ahora era con Milo la cosa, pero veo que no -

Mu escucho atentamente cada palabra de Shaka

- Entonces supongo que quieres otra vez con el ¿no? – Dice Mu malinterpretando la situación

- Por supuesto que no, desde que lo deje lo olvide, esto te lo digo por que el problema será el y no quiero que tu malinterpretes las cosas y te alejes de mi – Dice Shaka tomando las manos de Mu delicadamente

Mu sonríe y alza la mirada para ver a un gracioso Shaka, haciendo un puchero inconscientemente pero viéndose triste y desamparado

- Yo nunca me alejare de ti amor nunca -

Shaka sonríe antes las palabras de Mu y ambos se unen en un beso de reconciliación.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio departamental en donde vivía Milo, su teléfono sonaba, Milo muy sonriente y semi desnudo, parecía acabado de bañar, se acerco al teléfono y contesto

- ¿Hola? -

- _Te ves tan hermoso así de semi desnudo - _

Milo cambia su cara de felicidad a una de aburrición

- Ah, eres tu Aioria, no se de donde me estés viendo pero te aseguro que lo que veas no se compara a lo que Camus vera -

- _Eso yo lo dudo mucho Milito. Escúchame con atención, tu Francesito de cuarta, acaba de ser emboscado por una banda malandra, ¿eso te suena? -_

Milo abrió los ojos de par en par

- ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO?! -

_- Solo le di lo necesario para que entienda que eres mió y de nadie mas -_

- Te juro que las vas a pagar -

_- No te tengo miedo, ya me has denunciado 4 veces y no has podido detenerme, ¿Por qué pensaría que ahora podrás hacerlo?-_

- Maldito seas Aioria -

_- Jajajajajja si Milo, maldito sea yo, y por cierto, te ves delicioso, se nota que el color de la toalla, azul te resalta demasiado -_

Milo no contesto y ardido se acerco a la ventana, cerrándola con las cortinas, interrumpiendo la vista de Aioria, quien estaba arriba de un árbol cercano con unos visores en la mano y con la otra un celular, que solo hacia el sonido característico de un teléfono cuando alguien ah colgado

- Oh que mal, ya no lo podré ver – Sonríe cínicamente Aioria – Bien, ahora solo falta que el Francesito de cuarta lo rechace y fin del problema jajajajajja -

Mientras tanto, en el hotel, Mu estaba limpiándole las heridas a un inconsciente Camus

- _No se como voy a decirle esto a Camus, tengo miedo a su reacción –_ Pensaba Mu mientras hacia su trabajo.

En eso Camus comenzaba a despertarse, sintiendo molestia por lo que Mu le hacia en su mejilla derecha, Camus recobro el conocimiento y mira a Mu débilmente

- ¿En donde estoy? -

- En el hotel, conmigo -

- ¿Qué hago aquí? -

- Tu viniste hasta acá, completamente lastimado, dime ¿Qué te paso? -

- Ah si, fue el Aioria y su banda, ellos me atacaron -

Mu abrió los ojos de par en par

- No manches, ese idiota estaba aquí hace una media hora, de haberlo sabido antes le hubiera partido toda su m……………-

-No Mu, todo esta bien, siempre y cuando Milo este bien……. Haaaaaay – Dio un gran suspiro, sonriendo bobamente

- Ehhh, Camus, hay algo que debes saber antes de que te enamores mas amigo – Decía Mu entrecortadamente, tenia miedo

- Mas enamorado no puedo estar Mu, pero haber dime que es – Dice Camus sonriente, volteando a ver a su amigo

- Mi padre llamo, dijo que tus padres ya saben que estas fuera de Francia y nos quieren haya mañana mismo y de lo contrario nos vendrían a buscar y será de la peor forma – Ya lo dijo, ahora Mu estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabría que reacción debería tomar Camus ahora

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto Camus despreocupadamente

- Eso quiere decir que Milo y tu se separaran ¿entiendes? -

- Jajajaja no Mu, vete tu, por mi no te preocupes, yo me quedo aquí -

- ¿Estas loco? ¿Sabes en los problemas que yo me voy a meter si no regreso contigo? -

- ¿Problemas? Tu no tendrás problemas, yo si, pero eso a mi no me importa, quiero estar con Milo, por primera vez no seas egoísta Mu, toma en cuenta mis sentimientos -

- No Camus, no seas egoísta tu, tienes casi 2 meses buscándolo en Francia, día y noche, me llamabas hasta las 5 de la mañana por que estabas desesperado, y ahí me ves de tarado, quitando mis horas de sueño por consolarte a ti, ahí me ves perdiendo mi tiempo ayudándote a buscar el paradero del dichoso Milo, ahora me ves aquí contigo, en Grecia por Milo, que muy bien me pude quedar haya en Francia con Shaka y asunto arreglado, pero no, según tu, soy muy egoísta, ¿y es que acaso yo no importo?, desde que te enamoraste de ese completo extraño me has desplazado de la peor forma y eso que éramos los mejores amigos, me usaste muchas veces y ahora, ahora que necesito de ti me das la espalda – Después de decir esto Mu se da la media vuelta abriendo la puerta - ¿Somos amigos o enemigos? –Después de formular la pregunta, Mu sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Camus quedo perplejo ante lo que había dicho Mu, tenia razón, había sido un completo y total egoísta, ahora estaba en una situación horrible, entre el amor o la amistad, entre Milo o Mu, entre Grecia o Francia, no sabia cual escoger. Decidió dormir por ahora, estaba seguro que mañana haría lo correcto.

Mientras tanto, mas abajo, en la recepción estaba Shaka, parado, en eso entra Milo y abraza a Shaka

- Primo, ¿en donde esta? – Dice Milo agitado por la carrera que hizo de su departamento al hotel

- En el piso 3 recamara numero 36, tócale, alo mejor te habré Mu – Le dice sonriente

- Gracias primo, gracias por cuidarlo -

- Por nada, vamos, ve que te ah de estar esperando -

- Si – Sonríe Milo y luego corre tocando el botón de ascensor esperado a que baje para subir.

La puerta de ascensor se habré y mira fijamente a la persona que estaba dentro de el, era Mu, ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro, Milo fue el primero en desviar la mirada

- ¿Vienes a verlo? – Le pregunta Mu a Milo

- Ehhh si – Contesta Milo

Mu solo se hace aun lado y sale del ascensor, dejando a Milo pasar; Milo quedo extrañado pero no le dio mucha importancia y se apresuro a ver a su amado.

Una vez llegado a la habitación toca, Camus habré y mira con alegría que era Milo

- Dios mío, Milo ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Vine a ver como estabas -

- Si eso noto, pasa -

Camus se hace a un lado, dejando pasar a Milo, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si, se sienta en la cama, donde Milo ya se había sentado una vez que paso

- Se que fue Aioria – Dijo Milo de repente

- Ahhhhhh, no te preocupes por eso no me hizo gran daño –

- ¿Cómo no? Mira todo lo que te hizo y después dices que….-

- Shhhh – Susurro Camus entre sensual y provocativo, posando su dedo índice en los labios de este – No me importa, es mas, lo agradezco por que esto te trajo a mí – después sustituyo el dedo por sus labios, besándole con delicadeza y Milo le correspondió igual.

Camus empujo a Milo y se tiro el mismo, haciendo que ambos se acostaran en la cama, olvidando la razón y el problema del cual era el principal motivo por el que Milo estaba ahí.

Pasaron bastante tiempo, besándose y acariciándose, buscando varias poses cómodas para sus demostraciones afectuosas, hasta encontrar la ideal, medio cuerpo de Milo sobre el de Camus, con una pierna sobre la cintura de Camus, la cual acariciaba tiernamente el francés, mientras abrazaba a Milo por el cuello, acercándolo mas y mas a el.

Ahora sus demostraciones se volvieron mas candentes, cuando la camisa de Milo voló hacia otro lado y Camus le dio la vuelta, colocándose sobre el y besando y chupando todo aquello que conformaba su tórax mientras que Milo con sus brazos, rodeaba la nuca de Camus, para acercarlo mas y mas a su pecho.

Sin previo aviso, Camus paro, alzo su mirada hasta encontrar la de Milo

- Milo, tengo una mala noticia -

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par, imaginándose lo peor, rompiendo todo el hermoso tiempo que había procreado.

**Continuara…………………**

_**Nota de la Autora: Ustedes que dicen ¿Lemon o no Lemon? Soy medio maleta con eso pero haber ustedes digan que quieren que pase con Milo y Camus después jejeje n.n ok, sayonara, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo n.n bye bye**_


	6. Un adios, pronto reencuentro

**Detrás de la Mascara**

- Milo, tengo una mala noticia -

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par, imaginándose lo peor, rompiendo todo el hermoso tiempo que había procreado.

- ¿Qué cosa Camus? -

El francés bajó la mirada, apenado y triste, no quería decirlo y le costaba aceptarlo, pero Mu tenia razón y debía volver con el a Francia, la resignación era lo mas conveniente en el caso, pero no quería dejar a Milo.

Suspiro y se quito de encima de Milo, sentándose al lado de este y dándole la espalda.

- Mañana mismo, tengo que irme a Francia -

Milo al oír la noticia, apoyando sus codos en la cama, levantó su cuerpo intentando buscar la mirada de Camus, la cual le estaba huyendo.

- ¿Cómo así?... ¿Estas tratando de decirme que me vas a abandonar? -

- No te lo tomes así es que…. –

Camus paro de hablar, no sabia que decir para solucionar las cosas, Milo lo había tomado de la peor manera posible y ahora no sabia que hacer.

- ¿Es que, que? Vamos habla, dame tu mejor excusa -

- Lo siento Milo, es que vinimos de Francia sin permiso, y el tío de mi amigo Mu, Shion nos llamo y nos amenazo de que si no llegamos mañana mismo a Francia nos va a venir a…. –

- Espera, espera…. ¿Shion? –

Milo interrumpió a Camus, el nombre Shion se le hacia conocido y quería aclarar su duda.

- Si -

- ¿Shion Herumide? –

- Si… ¿lo conoces? –

Milo redondeo los ojos, molesto

- Claro que si, ese maldito quiere comprar las acciones de la empresa donde trabajo y ha intentado por todo los medios seducir a mi jefa para lograr sus cometidos, pero como Vicepresidente de la empresa, he logrado salvarla varias veces, pero por desgracias, hace unos cuantos meses perdimos unos papeles muy importantes que contienen archivos de suma importancia para la empresa y la mesa directiva los exige cuanto antes, si no, la empresa caerá en manos de quien pueda pagarla y apuesto mi vida entera a que fue ese Shion -

Milo voltea a ver a Camus, quien solo le miraba con una significativa mirada que claramente podía interpretar como un "¿Perdón? ¿De que hablas?".

Milo suspiro

- Es decir, que tengo que llegar cuanto antes a Shion y exigirle que me devuelva esos papeles para salvar mi trabajo -

Camus entendiendo al fin con la brevedad de Milo, articula un gran y hondo "Oooooooooooooh" haciendo entender a Milo que debía ser menos formal con el.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? -

- ¿Cómo que, que pienso hacer? Voy a Francia con ustedes, tengo que ver al Shion ese –

Camus sintió una alegría inmensa dentro de su corazón y abraza a Milo.

- ¿En serio? Que alegría me has dado Milo -

Milo sonrió de igual manera y abrazó a Camus también.

- Pero me temo querido mío, que llegaría tres días después, ya que tengo el boleto a Francia para ese día -

- No importa chiquito mío, esperare con ansias volverte a ver –

Milo toma entre sus manos la cara de Camus con delicadeza, acariciando suavemente las heridas de su cara, la ruptura de sus labios, la sombra en sus ojos que era la tremenda huella de tan brutal golpe que le debieron de haber dado, todo, acarició todo de su rostro, terminando con un tierno y suave beso sobre los labios del Francés.

- Además, será mejor que te vayas cuanto antes de aquí, no quiero que ese maldito te vuelva a poner un dedo encima -

Camus negó con la cabeza, aun sonriéndole a Milo

- A mi Aioria no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, con solo estar a tu lado me basta para afrontar cualquier adversidad -

Milo abrazo a Camus nuevamente

La noche, era muy bella, tan bella como el amor que ambos se profesaban en ese abrazo, un abrazo irrompible.

- Milo…….. Te quiero -

La dulzura que las palabras de Camus llevaban, hicieron que el corazón de Milo se estremeciera hasta tal grado de de sentirse por extraña razón, feliz, Milo no dudo en sonreír y sentirse, amado.

- Yo también te quiero Camus… ¿será que nuestros caminos estaban unidos desde un principio? -

- No estoy seguro, pero el destino quiso que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos –

Milo suspira

- Es mejor que te duermas Camus -

Camus niega con la cabeza

- Quiero quedarme contigo toda la noche Milo -

- Mañana harás un largo viaje, te juro que cuando vaya a Francia, estaré contigo todas las horas que desees en el momento que quieras y como tu me quieras –

- Milo….-

- Vamos, duérmete, al menos ya estoy tranquilo de verte bien –

Camus asintió, aun con la cara no muy convencida

- Me tengo que ir, hasta luego -

Esta vez, fue Milo quien deposito un beso sobre los labios de Camus, para después marcharse de la habitación y del hotel.

Más por el lado de Camus, sale de la habitación, no precisamente a seguir a Milo, si no, a otra persona. Llegando a donde pudo haber sido su habitación, toca, siendo recibido por el rubio angelical, Shaka, quien al verlo le sonríe.

- Camus…. ¿Ya estas mejor? -

Camus le sonríe de igual forma

- Si Shaka, ya estoy mejor, gracias, ¿esta Mu por ahí? -

- Hummm no Camus, le dije que si quería dormir conmigo y se negó a ello, estaba algo triste y salio del hotel –

Camus abrió los ojos de par en par

- ¿Qué? ¿No sabes a donde se fue? -

Shaka negó con la cabeza, aumentando la preocupación de Camus

- Hay no, tengo que ir a buscarlo -

Pero antes de poder salir corriendo tras de su amigo peli lila, Shaka le tomo del brazo evitando su paso

- Hasta crees que te voy a dejar salir en esas condiciones -

- ¡¡Suéltame!! Tu no sabes nada – Camus tira del brazo tan fuerte que fue imposible para Shaka mantener la fuerza, zafándosele.

Camus corrió a toda velocidad, tanto así, que no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba frente a el, chocando con ella, la cual le tomo de los brazos para que Camus no se cayera ya que el impacto fue tan tremendo que el con la fuerza del choque iba a caerse, cosa, que repito, evito la persona delante suyo.

- ¿Camus? -

- ¿Milo? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Olvide darte las buenas noches…. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corres así? –

- Mu…. salio furioso por que le dije que no iba a ir a Francia con el, y cuando le iba a pedir disculpas, Shaka me dijo que había salido del hotel y me da miedo que el este afuera aquí – Hablaba Camus bien alterado

- Cálmate, cálmate, primero y principal, no me vas a salir del hotel así –

- pero Milo….-

- Shhhh, Shhhh, calla Camie, regresa a tu habitación, yo iré por Mu –

- Pero Milo….-

- Por favor –

Le pide Milo, tomando de las manos a Camus y alzándolas, mirándolo suplicante.

- Por favor, regresa pronto ¿si? – Le pidió ahora Camus a Milo

Milo sonrió abiertamente

- Tranquilo, yo he vivido toda mi vida aquí -

Camus sonrió también

- Regresa con Mu por favor -

- Lo haré, buenas noches Camie –

Milo besa la mejilla de Camus y se da la media vuelta caminando hacia el elevador en busca de Milo.

Una vez fuera del hotel, Milo camino por las obscuras calles de Grecia a Mu, buscando por todos lados, en centros nocturnos, puestos de comida, en el parque, tiendas, centro comerciales, bares, casinos…. Incluso hasta en discoteca, pero nada, Mu estaba bien escondido. Rendido ante la búsqueda, Milo decidió sentarse en unas ruinas, cerca donde se veía en mar.

Quizás ya Mu había regresado al hotel y el estaba como idiota buscándolo. Con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se acerco a una de las ruinas para sentarse y admirar el mar, cosa que casi todas las noches hacia. Hasta que oyó unos sollozos, le pareció extraño ya que desde que el tenia memoria, nadie se había acercado a este lugar donde el acostumbraba a pasar horas pensado.

Camino para encontrar a esa persona que compartía su misma idea, hasta divisarla a lo lejos.

- ¿Mu? -

Dijo Milo intentando reconocer a esa silueta sollozando en las ruinas, si, era el, al oír su nombre, levanto la vista, teniendo esperanzas de que fuera Camus quien lo había buscado, pero no, era Milo quien estaba enfrente suyo con una sonrisa.

- Al fin te encontré Camus esta muy preocupado por ti, vamos, regresemos al hotel -

- No –

- ¿No? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? –

- Que no voy a regresar al hotel –

Milo hace una mueca en su rostro entre decepción y confusión

- Pero ¿Cómo de que no? Mañana tú y Camus regresaran a Francia -

- No, ninguno de los dos va a regresar –

- Por supuesto que si, Camus dijo que si iría contigo –

- Tu lo debiste de haber convencido – La voz quebrada de Mu, mostraba que había llorado y bastante por ese hecho.

Milo entristeció su cara y se sentó al lado del peli lila

- ¿Sabes Mu? Yo también tuve un amigo, el mejor de todos, que me traiciono una vez -

Mu no contesto, solo alzo su mirada a Milo, dándole a entender que si lo estaba escuchando

- Así es Mu, a veces los mejores amigos, podemos llegar a traicionarnos -

- Tú que sabes –

Dijo Mu, volviendo a esconder su rostro

- Mucho Mu, se mucho de traición -

- Traición…. No puedo entender por que tiene que existir eso –

- A veces estas cosas pasan, es fea la traición, pero ahí esta una prueba, de amistad –

Mu volteo nuevamente a Milo

- ¿Todavía ese chico sigue siendo tu mejor amigo? -

Milo sonríe para sus adentros y negó con la cabeza

- Por desgracia, no, lo perdí para siempre, pero lo que diferencia mi caso con el tuyo, es que ese amigo que yo tuve, jamás fue por mí, jamás acepto su error y jamás intento remediarlo -

Mu escuchaba atento a Milo, con la cara casi anonada

- Pero Camus, si lo hizo, te busco, acepto su error y esta intentando remediarlo -

- No te creo, si no, el estuviera aquí –

Dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros

- Yo no lo deje venir – Le contesto Milo, seriamente – Camus quiso venirte a buscar, aun con su mal estado, yo iba de regreso a darle las buenas noches y ahí le detuve, no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara, así como tampoco voy a permitir que te quedes aquí, en ves de pensar en esas tonterías de sentirte traicionado, deberías pensar en los sentimientos de Camus, en los de Shaka, deben esta preocupados por ti -

- A el no le importo mis sentimientos cuando necesite su ayuda, fue capaz de traicionarme por ti, yo no se maldita sea que vio en ti, pero te prefiere a ti y eso me pudre, y mas por que se enamoro claramente de alguien que ni siquiera conoce y ni siquiera sabe si en realidad eres tan bueno como aparentas ser –

Las palabras de Mu, eran la clave del asunto, la pieza faltante del rompecabezas, lo que Milo entendió al fin, celos, Mu, tenia celos, estaba celoso que su mejor amigo le haya preferido a el que a Mu, ese era el pleito. Milo sonrió de lado y tomo el hombro de Mu.

- Estoy más seguro de que Camus te quiere mas a ti, de lo que puede llegar a quererme a mi, como amigo -

- Cállate, no digas disparates –

- Hablo en serio Mu, tu eres su amigo, el mejor, desde su infancia, estoy seguro que si tuviera que escoger entre tu y yo, te escogería a ti ¿y sabes por que?... por que los mejores amigos, son para siempre, por eso –

Mu miro significativamente, sonriendo de lado al oír sus palabras

- Por favor, en serio que tonto eres, cuando hay amor, lo demás se olvida, incluso los amigos -

- ¡Error!... Mu ¿sabes que es la amistad? –

Mu quedo mudo por un momento antes de contestar:

- Si, es afecto entre dos personas -

- No, es una forma de amar, en distinta manera –

Mu quedo estático al oír la definición de Milo

- La amistad, es amar a alguien de una manera tan especial, tan pura, que ni ellos mismo pueden verse en pareja – Siguió Milo sonriéndole

Mu negó con la cabeza, pensando que tal vez Milo estaba loco o no le comprendía, pero a fin de cuentas (y tardo bastante en pensar) termino por coincidir con su definición, era cierto, la amistad es una forma de amar tan pura, tan libre, tan hermosa, que ni ellos mismos podrían verse atados para ser pareja, como el amor de hermanos, solo que no estaba prohibida por la ley de Dios.

Mu comenzó a sonreír lentamente, cada vez más amplio, se sentía mucho mejor y gracias a Milo.

- Milo yo…… no se que decir -

- No digas nada, solo regresa conmigo al hotel ¿si? –

Mu asintió, en ese momento Milo se levanto de donde se había sentado y le dio la mano a Mu para ayudarlo a levantarse, Mu acepto su ayuda y el momento que ya estaba cuerpo arriba, Mu abrazo a Milo de una manera tan tierna que el mismo Milo llego a suspirar, dándole palmadita en los brazos del Ariano.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos, cuando ambos nuevos amigos, se encontraban enfrente de Camus y Shaka, quienes estaban felices de ver de nuevo a Mu.

- Creí que te había pasado algo mi amor – Decía Shaka, mientras abrazaba a Mu.

- Shaka…. –

- Mu, eres un tonto, me asustaste mucho – Esta vez hablo Camus, al borde de las lagrimas y con el ceño fruncido

Mu lo miro con cierta tristeza

- Perdóname Camus-

Camus sin esperar mas, abrazo a su amigo con tanta fuerza, como nunca antes lo hubiera podido hacer.

- Perdóname tú, por haberte echo a un lado – Las lágrimas por parte de Camus no se hicieron esperar más y salieron a todo dar

- Te perdono amigo – Le contesto Mu, abrazando mas a Camus.

Shaka miro enternecido la escena, hasta que reparo en la ausencia de Milo

- Oigan ¿y Milo? -

Ambos amigos se dejaron de ocupar del otro y buscaron con la mirada a Milo, pero no lo encontraron, cosa que no les preocupo mucho, ya que Milo debió haber considerado que ya nada tenía que hacer y debió irse.

La noche paso rápida, y el día siguiente se torno gris, como el alma de Milo y Camus, al tener que dejarse de ver, al menos por 3 largos días.

El cuarteto estaba frente al avión con el que partirían a Francia.

- Ya te mi celular, apenas llegues me hablas, para irte a buscar – Le decía Camus a Milo mientras tomaba sus manos

- Si –

- Y también recuerda que una vez que lleguemos a mi casa, te presentare a mi Papá así que estate listo pues el es muy exigente –

- Si –

- No hables con extraños –

- Si –

- Llévate un suéter que haya hace frío –

- Por dios Camus, ya estoy grandecito – Le dice Milo en un tono muy gracioso mientras le sonreía burlón

- Si, solo quería molestarte –

- Camus, ya tenemos que irnos – Le informo Mu, mientras subía al avión con Shaka

- Nos vemos en 3 días, mi amor – Le dice Camus mientras deposita un suave beso en los labios de Milo y luego subía al avión

- En 3 días angelito mío – Le grito Milo mientras le despedía a lo lejos.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el avión dio su despegue rumbo a Francia, llevándose con el, su amor apenas reencontrado de Milo, pero el no lloro, ni se sintió triste, pues en tres días se volverían a ver, en 3 días, en los cuales, solo en 3 días, volverán a verse, para nunca mas separarse otra vez.

**Continuara………… **

**Antes que nada, mil disculpas por no ser mas frecuente, se que tengo muchas historias súper abandonadas es que T.T soy tan lenta para escribir, sobre todo cuando no tengo ni una gota de inspiración y lo peor es que tengo tantos proyectos en la cabeza que comienzo con uno y no acabo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... n.n pero ahí me voy jejejeje.**

**Gracias a todos por sus buenos comentarios, y también los malos, jejeje, igual a sus criticas y prometo una buena ortografía, n.n es que soy medio loca para escribir, ok, pues nuevamente gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y nos veremos próximamente, chaito**


End file.
